


艳阳高照

by Sixhalfmk



Category: The Living End (1992)
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie(s), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk
Summary: 他们决定去西雅图





	艳阳高照

**Author's Note:**

> 发生在电影之后

距离Luke把他放倒在海滩上已经过去了两天，Jon的屁股依旧隐隐作痛。这个小兔崽子从来没有干过人，毫无技巧可言，谢天谢地他还知道起码吐点口水权当润滑。  
当Jon拉住Luke向车子走去时，像只大型金毛犬般顺从跟着他的Luke突然执拗地不肯前进，Jon回头不耐烦的用目光询问，Luke涨红着脸，突然小声问道：“疼吗？”  
Jon失笑。他永远也不可能对这个疯狂的小混蛋生气。 

第五天  
Jon在加油站买了份美国地图。Luke抱着一包超大份薯条，仰面躺在引擎盖上。加利福尼亚阳光灿烂，热辣的阳光镀在他蜜色的身体线条上，Jon眯着眼睛，目光暧昧地流连于Luke的胸口，接着滑过他的腹股沟，渐渐隐没入挂在胯骨的裤腰中。  
Luke取下墨镜，抓着镜腿敲了敲挡风玻璃，喊道：“专心，导航员！”  
Jon弯起嘴角，重新埋入地图。他意识到他们一直在加利福尼亚打转，Luke说喜欢看海，于是他们便像无头苍蝇似的一直在圣芭芭拉附近徘徊；另一方面，Jon的感冒来势汹汹，Luke说一旦他们离开城市区，想买到合适的药便会愈加困难，在此等微妙的情势下，Jon决定相信他。  
那晚Jon的视线爱抚变成了更加实质的东西，也许是为了弥补海滩上的举动，Luke显得乖巧异常，被举到上位时甚至有点羞涩。Jon用舌头爱抚对方小巧的乳头，满意地享受Luke技巧性的吞吐。这是他们一天中少有的不在争吵的时刻。Jon觉得也许只有在这种时候，Luke才是全部属于他。Luke在他身下毫无顾忌地绽放，发出低软的呻吟，这令Jon想要抓住他。  
Luke说起甜言蜜语来放肆且浪荡，他会随便拿着马克笔在加油站油箱，便利店门上，甚至是公共厕所的墙上写下“直到死亡将我们分离，LUKE&JON”这样的话，他同样也会甩上车门，发狂似的跑向公路中间，在车灯和喇叭的轰鸣中放声哭喊。  
“操你妈的Jon，我们都要死了！”  
是的，倘若说Jon必须得抓住什么，才能使他确信他能牢牢留住Luke，他一定会选择死亡。这是他们两个在相识前、相识后唯一同样拥有的东西。

第六天  
“我们总得选个地方。”Jon的手指温柔地滑过Luke的背脊。清晨的Luke柔软非常，十分好说话。他蜷缩在枕头和床单里，毫不设防的展示着自己的咽喉和胸口，和任何一个普通的男孩儿别无二致。Jon吻了吻对方的眉头，侧过脸轻咬他的耳垂，齿尖压住Luke戴着的银色耳坠，舌头不依不饶地钻进耳坠与耳垂的缝隙，成功从睡眼惺忪的Luke口中逼出了一声低沉的笑声。  
“我们去西雅图。”  
“好。”Jon回答得很快。有那么一瞬间他的脑海里浮现了Darce担忧的脸庞，他摇了摇脑袋。他们已经无可回头。

第七天  
“嗨，Darce。”  
他们在距离圣路易斯六十公里外的加油站停留。Luke不知从哪里搞来一把玩具枪，此时正躲在车门后边和临车的小男孩互相发射看不见的子弹。  
Jon摸到口袋了剩下来的最后几个硬币，找到一个露天电话亭。艳阳高照，Jon眯着眼睛拨下Darce的号码。妈的，他把该死的墨镜忘在车上了。  
等待Darce接通的时间那么漫长，接通的那一瞬间，听到Darce焦虑的声调，内疚感又如潮水般将他轰然淹没。  
“你他妈到底回不回来？”  
Jon陷入了沉默。电话亭伫立在空旷的公路边，因为长年日晒，墙面的油漆早已斑驳脱落，那剥落在碎片中隐约可见曾经漆上的亮黄色。Jon拼命瞪大眼睛，以自虐似的执意盯着一块前人留下的痕迹，沉重的呼吸。  
“Jon，你还好吗？”Darce在电话那头歇斯底里的喊道。  
“我们打算去西雅图。”Jon用食指缠绕着肮脏的电话线，垂下眼睛。  
“哦，去你妈的。”Darce毅然挂断了电话。  
墙壁上的那块污渍经历了风吹日晒已经失去了原先鲜明的颜色，而那其中的侮辱意味一点也没减少。“我们还走不走了？”Luke远远喊道。他和小男孩的空气射击游戏显然早已结束，耐心等待向来不是他擅长的事情。  
死基佬（faggot）。Jon默念，换上微笑，大步流星向汽车走去。  
第十天  
他们这一天只开了四小时。Jon的流感愈来愈严重，Luke不放心地接过了方向盘。尽管Jon花了大部分时间躺在后座哼哼抱怨Luke烂掉渣的驾驶技术，其余时间他只能发出轻微的痛苦呻吟。  
黄昏时分，Jon执意一个人下车去撒尿。Luke担忧地看着他的背影。  
回来后，Jon罕见的不发一言，拉开车门，沉默的做进车里。  
Luke小心翼翼地把装在运动水壶里的酒递给他，Jon仰头大口灌了起来。Luke不敢说话，默默发动了汽车。  
直到很久以后，Jon缩在后座像一只懒洋洋的小猫。汽车里的暖气已经开到最大，Jon依旧在毯子底下瑟瑟发抖。Luke把车停在路边。  
“我尿血了。”Jon声音平平。  
Luke再也不能欺骗他只是一点小伤风了。

第十五天  
Luke无数次提议要给Darce打电话，Jon拒绝了。  
Luke不敢告诉他，昨天他去取了Jon银行卡里的最后一点钱。Jon昏睡了大半天。他躺在床上像个纯洁无辜的婴儿。Luke觉得一部分的心在慢慢死去。

第十七天  
Luke用最后三美金给Jon买了牛奶，纸巾，和一些巧克力。他摸索着口袋里剩下的硬币，找到一个公共电话间，犹豫着，拨出了一个号码。  
“嘿，这是Darcy。”  
Luke的手痉挛性地发着抖，几乎拿不稳听筒。他紧贴住隔间挡板，支撑着脱力滑落的身体。他的泪腺和呼吸突然都不属于他自己了，听见Darcy的声音好像卸下了他肩上一部分的重担，似乎Jon即将死去这个事实的一部分终于不用他一个人孤独承担。  
“Hello? Jon是你吗？”  
Luke开口，声音比他预想中还要紧：“是我。”  
Darcy不说话了。Luke能听到听筒对面传来的急促的呼吸，从开始的震惊气愤，直到渐渐带上水声。  
Luke放声大哭：“Darce，我爱他。”

第十九天  
一个阳光明媚的早晨，Jon坐在汽车旅馆的窗前，看着建筑工人用起重机吊起巨大的落地招牌。Luke出去给他买早饭，因为Jon清早告诉他自己感觉好多了。  
他清楚地记得，昨晚半梦半醒之中，Luke，他小狼崽一样的情人，侧卧在他身边，用力搂住他瘦弱的身体，在他耳边坚定的说：“我会带你去西雅图。”  
不出一会儿，Luke就会回来。他会带着他糟糕的早餐品味回来，脸上挂着无人能敌的灿烂笑容，接着他们会一起上路。  
艳阳高照，他们在路上。  
完


End file.
